


and what a wonderful new normal we've found ourselves in

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s06e08 Crisis on Earth-X Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Post-Crisis on Earth-X, Oliver and Felicity face an angry sister and their son in the wake of their impromptu weddingChapter 2: Felicity faces that conversation with her motherChapter 3: Donna arrives in Star City and falls in love with how in love her baby is





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from LiterLital: 'I'd love to read more of these... maybe Felicity and Oliver telling William they got married and her moving in?'

They book a hotel in Central City which initially proves to be rather difficult.

“This is the fanciest hotel in the city, honey,” Felicity complains as he tugs her up the steps, a huge smile on his face.

“Well let’s just see if they have a room,” Oliver tells her and she rolls her eyes but follows him. “I’ll go ask.” He smiles as they enter the lobby and he kisses her softly, leaving her sitting on one of the plush couches.

She rolls her eyes at him, very doubtful that a hotel this fancy isn’t going to be booked out, and pulls out her phone. Thinking it’s probably best to check in with their son, Felicity pulls up William’s number and listens to the dialing tone.

“Fliss! Is Dad okay?” William’s worried voice comes down the phone and Felicity smiles, running her fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, no. He’s totally fine Will, sorry if me calling freaked you out.” She tells him and the nervousness rises in her as she realizes that this boy is now her stepson and they didn’t even talk to the poor boy about it.

“Oh okay, are you guys on your way home?” He asks and Felicity can hear the hope in her voice. It almost breaks her heart a little that she’s going to have to tell him that they won’t be back. It doesn’t escape her notice that he calls the apartment home for all of them.

“Well actually buddy, something happened, nothing bad I promise, but we’ll be back tomorrow and we’ve got some news for you.” She tells him and holds her breath.

“Oh okay.”

Felicity can hear that he’s trying to hold it together and not show his disappointment but, much like his father, he doesn’t do a very good job of it, even down the phone.

“Is everything okay back in Star City?” She asks and William hums a little.

“Yep. Totally boring here.” He tells her and Felicity laughs.

“Believe me bud, I think your dad and I could handle some totally boring.” She smiles as Oliver makes his way back over to her, brandishing a key.

“It’s funny what being mayor, even in a different city, can get you. Is that William?” He asks and Felicity nods, holding out the phone. “William? Hey buddy.”

Felicity smiles as Oliver talks to his son, pulling her into his side and absentmindedly drawing circles on her shoulder as he chats. She leans against his chest and fiddles with the zip on his leather jacket as she listens to him assure his son that they’re both okay.

“We’ve got some exciting news. We’ll tell you tomorrow and I’ll tell Raisa that Aunt Thea’s going to come over, okay?” Oliver wraps up the conversation and Felicity smiles as she hears them exchange ‘I love you’s’.

“He didn’t sound too disheartened to you did he?” She asks nervously as her husband, _husband_ , hands her phone back to her.

“No, especially when I told him that Thea was asking if she could go babysit him. He’s just bored of seeing the same face everyday baby, that’s all.” He tells her and Felicity smiles up at him, noting how he’s always able to calm her. “Now, can I please take you upstairs? It’s taken me six years to make you my wife and I’ll be damned if I don’t celebrate this the way I want to.”

Now, how can she argue with that?

 

* * *

 

 

The fear rises in her as Oliver pulls his car into the parking garage of his, _their,_ apartment block and she realizes that they haven’t consulted William about any of this. He’s _twelve,_ he deserves a say and oh god…

“Hey, hey, talk to me, I can see your brain whirling,” Oliver tells her as he kills the engine, turning in his seat and lifting her hand into his. She hums with happiness as he fiddles with the wedding band that now sits on her finger, that had been their last job in Central City before they left that morning.

“I just… don’t you think William deserved to be asked about all of this? You know, us getting married. I just… I don’t want him to think that I’m trying to replace anyone or that I’m just barging into his life…” She rambles and Oliver smiles, his other hand coming up to caress her cheek.

“Felicity, he thought I’d bought you an engagement ring when I asked him about giving you the key to the apartment.” Oliver chuckles and Felicity frowns.

“Really?” She asks, her eyes filled with fear and Oliver just wants to kiss that terrified look off her face.

“Really. He adores you, baby, so much. I am not worried about telling William at all. _Thea_ however…” He trails off and Felicity laughs, lacing her fingers through the ones that rest on her cheek.

“Hey, you haven’t considered my mother yet.” She smirks and Oliver groans, thinking of how badly Donna Smoak is going to react to not being at her baby girl’s wedding.

“We’re definitely going to have to have a party or something.” He chuckles and Felicity smiles.

“You talk as if a party is the worst thing in the world.” She quips and he laughs, undoing her seatbelt and easily lifting her into his lap. It’s a little awkward with the steering wheel in front of them but she cuddles close to him and he holds her as if she’s the most precious thing in the world, her hands lacing behind his neck and her legs bracketing his.

“Hmm, you in a white dress, cake, and our family? Sounds like the best idea anyone’s had this year.” He smiles and she chuckles as his head dives forward, planting kisses along her neck.

She knows that Oliver’s car in the garage is not the place for this so regretfully she pulls away, no matter how much she just wants to stay wrapped up in him, especially after the experiences that they’ve just had.

“Come on, we’ve got to break some news.” She smiles and climbs out of the car, lacing their fingers together as he steps out after her.

 

* * *

 

 

William and Thea are sat on the couch when Oliver and Felicity enter the apartment, wide smiles on their faces.

“Dad!” William grins and jumps up, stepping into Oliver’s open arms for a hug. Thea grins and stands a little slower, drawing Felicity in for a hug.

“Are you guys okay? Curtis told us what happened.” She whispers and Felicity nods.

“A little shaken up still but yeah, we’re okay.” She replies and Thea nods, smiling as she fixes Felicity’s hair a little.

“Thea.” Oliver smiles and Thea turns towards her brother, jumping into his arms for a hug. Felicity smiles at the scene, she knows how much of a luxury it still is for Oliver to be able to hold Thea in his arms after her being in a coma for so long.

“Hi, Ollie.” She smiles into his neck and Oliver smiles, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Hi, Fliss.” William smiles at her and draws Felicity’s attention away from the siblings.

“Hey buddy, have you had a good week?” She asks, ruffling his hair as he chuckles a little, dodging her hands.

“It’s been alright. I missed you guys.” He tells her a little sheepishly and she grins, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

“We missed you too, sweet boy.” She assures him and he smiles up at her, looking every piece like the light he is in both of their lives.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Thea’s voice reigns out and both Felicity and William turn to see her holding her brother’s left hand, gaping at the ring that sits on his fourth finger. “Oliver Jonas Queen, tell me you did not get married without your only sister there!”

“Thea, it was all a bit of a whirlwind,” Oliver says slowly and the younger Queen gasps, grabbing Felicity’s left hand and dragging her over.

“I can’t believe you two!” Thea glares and Felicity blushes a little under her gaze.

“Thea, it was my fault. I kind of jumped on Barry and Iris’ second attempt.” Felicity explains and Thea crosses her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

“So, you guys are married now?” William finally speaks up and Felicity blanches as she can’t quite understand the tone behind his voice. It’s very steady and she’s scared that he’s hiding the fact that he’s unhappy about this behind his level voice. She knows that’s perhaps a bit in depth for a twelve-year-old but she’s so scared that he’s going to be angry.

“Yeah buddy, it was all a little last minute. We’re really sorry you couldn’t be there.” Oliver tells him and William nods, biting his inner cheek.

“You said we were gonna go suit shopping. You wanted matching ones.” William comments and Felicity raises her eyebrow, looking between her boys in surprise.

“We can… we can still do that. We’re um… we’re gonna have a party, like a reception so that we can celebrate will all of the people that we love.” Oliver explains and Felicity nods in agreement when William looks to her with a questioning face.

“Buddy, are… are you okay with this?” She asks, fiddling with the new ring on her finger.

“Yeah! Yeah of course! Sorry, it’s um… it’s just a bit of a surprise.” William explains and they both nod in understanding.

“I’ll say!” Thea pipes up and Oliver sends her a look which has her raising her hands in surrender.

“But yeah, I’m cool with this. You guys were basically married anyway, right? I guess you’re just moving in properly now though right Fliss?” The boy asks and Felicity nods.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that. Your dad and I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” She assures him and William smiles.

“I’m totally comfortable with all of this. You were family before, now it’s just official.” He tells her and Felicity’s heart swells at his word. She tries to stop the tears that swell in her eyes and her stepson chuckles, looking over at his aunt. “I can help, right? Pick flowers and stuff?”

“You wanna pick flowers?” Felicity asks and William chuckles, shrugging.

“Well, maybe not flowers but like cake. We can taste cake, right?” He asks and Felicity grins.

“Ah, now you’re speaking my language.” She grins and he does too.

“Come here, buddy,” Oliver tells him and opens his arms, pulling them both in for a group hug.

“Oh okay.” Felicity squeaks out and William laughs, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing tightly.

“Hi, Donna? Yes, this is Thea. I think your daughter has something she’d like to tell you.” Thea’s voice rings out a minute later and Felicity gasps, turning around and heading towards her sister-in-law.

“Thea Queen! I swear to god if you’ve honestly just called my mother… Oh, hi Mom!”

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this?” William asks a couple of days later as he pulls her TARDIS mug out of one of the few boxes she’s brought over. She doesn’t have much, it’s mostly crookery and electrical equipment and most of her clothes were already hanging in Oliver’s wardrobe anyway.

“It’s the TARDIS! Oh, come on, Doctor Who?” Felicity asks as she dances over, big fluffy socks on her feet, yoga pants encasing her legs, and one of Oliver’s sweatshirts drowning her body.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” He shrugs and Felicity laughs, taking the mug from him and standing on her toes to place it in the cupboard.

“Well, young man, we just figured out what we’re doing this afternoon.” She grins and William laughs, heading over to the kitchen stereo.

“You know what this unpacking party needs? Some music.” He tells her and Felicity nods, whooping as Fleetwood Mac starts to play throughout the apartment.

And when Oliver comes home fifteen minutes later, it’s to find his son and his wife dancing around their open plan apartment, one using a whisk and the other a carrot as makeshift microphones, and he stops for a minute in the doorway, admiring the fact that this is now what he calls his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up with the conversation with Donna as requested by adcgordon :)

_“Hi, Donna? Yes, this is Thea. I think your daughter has something she’d like to tell you.” Thea’s voice rings out a minute later and Felicity gasps, turning around and heading towards her sister-in-law._

_“Thea Queen! I swear to god if you’ve honestly just called my mother… Oh, hi Mom!”_

 

“Hi, baby girl! How’s that handsome hunk of yours? What’s this news that Thea’s going on about?” Donna’s excited voice asks and Felicity winces, not being prepared to deal with her mother’s enthusiasm just yet.

“Oliver’s fine Mom. I um... to be honest, it’s the kind of news that we should probably tell you in person.” Felicity tries, looking over at her husband and rolling her eyes at him when she sees that he’s laughing at her.

“Oh okay, hang on,” Donna says and then the line goes dead. Felicity blanches for a moment before her own phone begins to ring.

“When did my mother learn to FaceTime?” She groans and answers it, truly not understanding how the woman who couldn’t send a text two years ago is now apparently so tech-savvy.

“There you are! See? Face to face! It’s crazy what phones can do these days, huh?” Donna grins and Felicity fakes a smile. “Oh honey, have you been sleeping? You look tired. Not good for wrinkles!”

“Mom! I’m not thirty yet!” Felicity rolls her eyes and Donna tuts.

“You’ve got to get a hold on it baby, or it’ll catch up with you. I’ll send you some of my eye cream, it’s a miracle worker. I’ve been using it since I was 20 and my skin’s excellent.” Donna grins and Felicity resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Mom, you’re only 43. You’re hardly on death’s door.” Felicity reasons and Donna gasps.

“Shh! Baby! There are other people in that room you’re in!” Donna complains and Felicity hears her husband chuckle behind her as he wraps his arm around her waist so he can appear in the frame with her.

“You don’t look a day over 30 Donna.” He smiles charmingly and Felicity rolls her eyes as her mother preens under Oliver’s compliments.

“Oh well... you see... that’s the kind of man I need in my life. Don’t let him go, baby.” Donna turns back to her daughter and Felicity chuckles, leaning back into Oliver’s embrace.

“Well, Donna… that’s actually kind of what our news is about.” Oliver states and Felicity looks up at him, silently asking him if he really wants to do this now. Oliver merely smiles, kissing the top of her head and tugging her a little closer to him.

The loud scream startles all but Felicity who was expecting it as she raises her hand up to the camera so that her mother can see the ring on her finger. William looks over at her scared and she smiles reassuringly with a wink. He’s only met her mother briefly but he’s heard her stories and it seems that his first encounter is living up to expectations, even if it is over the internet.

“You’re engaged again? Oh, this is the happiest day of my life! Oh, baby girl! We’ve got to go dress shopping! I’m so excited!” Donna grins, tears in her eyes as she bounces around and Felicity winces at the blow she’s got to land.

“Mom! Mom! Listen to me… we’re not _getting_ married, we um… we kinda already _got_ married.” She explains and Felicity winces further as her mother’s mouth drops open, staring at her through the screen.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. Are you seriously telling me that you robbed me of the chance of seeing my baby girl, my only child, get married?” Donna asks and Felicity cringes at her quiet, stern voice. Thea is giggling behind her hand as Felicity turns to half bury her head in Oliver’s chest.

“Mom…” She tries but Donna merely tuts at her.

“Felicity, I have been waiting for this day since you were born and you are here telling me that you have taken the chance of me walking you down the aisle away?” Donna asks and Felicity visibly deflates, taking the guilt trip from her mom as she watches tears fill her eyes.

“Mom, I…” She starts but comes up blank, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Donna, we are very sorry that you couldn’t be there but we are going to have a reception party. I will pay for your flight and you are more than welcome to stay with us.” Oliver tells her and Felicity frowns, looking around the apartment.

“Um… Oliver?” Felicity asks, raising her eyebrows and he frowns down at her. “You… we… there’s not exactly a spare bedroom in this apartment. Mom, you can stay at my old apartment, I will make sure it’s all stocked.”

“Okay, but I want no fuss about dress shopping young lady! If you’ve taken me walking you down the aisle away from me, I get a big say in the dress for this reception and a grand entrance. You hear me?” Donna asks and Thea’s giggles are louder now, causing Felicity to turn and glare at her. That, however, only causes Thea to raise her hands in surrender.

“Yes Mom, I hear you,” Felicity tells her and Donna squeals loudly, making everyone but Felicity jump once more.

“Oh, baby! I’m so happy for you and angry at you, but happy for you! My baby girl, married! Oh, this is so exciting!” Donna squeals and dances around on the screen. Felicity relaxes a little, smiling up at Oliver and curling into his side. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a while.

“I love you.” He whispers softly into her hair and Felicity is pretty sure she could turn into a pile of goo right there and then.

“Oh, you two are so cute! Okay, I’ll let you two get back to honeymooning.” Donna winks and Felicity gasps, her bubble effectively popped.

“Mom! Children in the room!” She gasps and Donna’s hand flies to her mouth, shooting Oliver an apologetic look.

“Sorry honey! Hi William!” She greets and William steps forward, a little apprehensively. Felicity smiles and looks at Oliver, who happily takes the phone from her before she extends her arm towards the twelve-year-old. William smiles and steps into her half-embrace with a little more confidence.

“It’s nice to see you, Ms Smoak.” He greets politely and Felicity smiles at him, leaning back against Oliver.

“Oh always so polite, you sweet boy. Tell me, are _you_ annoyed your dad went and got married without you there?” Donna asks and Felicity rolls her eyes at her mom asking such a question of a twelve-year-old.

“Not really. Sure I would’ve liked to be there but they’re doing this reception thing. It makes them both happy and that’s all that really matters.” William comments and Felicity is pretty sure that she is goo at this point as she leans forward and plants a kiss on William’s temple.

“My sweet boy.” She tells him with tears in her eyes and he blushes a little but smiles, accepting her hug.

“I’ll text you about those flights Donna,” Oliver tells her mom and Felicity resists the urge to roll her eyes at the idea of him texting with her mother again.

“Alright. I will see you soon then!” Donna squeals and Felicity chuckles, smiling at her mom. “Bye baby girl! Remember Oliver, a happy wife is a happy life.” Donna winks and Felicity groans as Oliver blushes bright red.

“Goodbye, Mom!” She calls and hangs up the phone, taking it out of Oliver’s hands and placing it on the table by the couch.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Thea smirks and Felicity turns to her, raising her eyebrow as she grabs a pillow.

“Oh, you are so dead.” She comments with a smirk and Thea squeals with laughter, heading towards the kitchen as Felicity comes after her, the pillow held aloft her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For missmeagan666 who asked for a part three :)  
> Donna arrives in Star City and falls in love with how in love her baby is

Felicity groans at the sight of paparazzi stood outside the airport as she pulls up to the arrivals terminal. She knows that they stake out outside the airport in the hopes of seeing someone famous and are probably starved of celebrities to snap pictures of.

Unfortunately, being the wife of the mayor kind of makes her a local celebrity.

She manages to park her car safely and steels herself to face the cameras, checking her lipstick in the rear-view before she gets out, pulling on her coat to protect her against the winter chill.

By now, the news that she and Oliver were married in a secret service during their time in Star City has broken the news with the reception only five days away and Felicity has been the object of the paparazzi’s attention for a while now. for the most part, they’re trying to find evidence that she’s pregnant which she finds hilarious because well… no… Not yet at least.

The cameras clock her and start flashing, the voices shouting out around her and Felicity tries to not regret her decision of turning down the bodyguard that Oliver offered her.

“Felicity, are you changing your name?”

“Felicity, when’s the baby due?”

“Felicity, who are you here to pick up?”

“Felicity, are you excited for the reception in a few days?”

The questions keep coming but they remain at a respectful distance thankfully, allowing her to make her way into the terminal and breathe a sigh of relief at the security who nod at her with a smile.

“We won’t let them in ma’am.” One of them tells her and she thanks him with a smile, heading over to the boards to see that her mother’s flight is due to land any minute. She smiles happily at the thought of seeing her mom and makes her way over to the small crowd that is gathered by the doors.

She hears her mother before she sees her, the loud scream that Donna always lets out when she sees her baby alerting a few people. Security look over in concern before chuckling at the sight as Donna practically jumps on Felicity, rocking her back and forth after having practically abandoned her bag.

“Oh, my baby! You are glowing!” Donna grins when she pulls back from the hug, running her fingers through Felicity’s hair which she’s regretting wearing down as her mom yanks her fingers through the curls.

“Mom, I’m married, not pregnant,” Felicity states loudly, knowing that an admission from her mother that she’s glowing would probably only give the tabloids more fire.

“Well, I can’t say you’re a blushing bride because you already got married. Without me there.” Donna pouts and Felicity sighs. Now it’s her turn to play with her mom’s hair, trying to lure a smile out of her.

“Mom, how many times do I have to apologize?” She asks and Donna smirks, dancing around a little.

“I just need some retail therapy with my favorite girl!” She squeals and Felicity laughs, pulling her mom back in for another hug.

“I missed you.” She admits into her mom’s shoulder and smiles when she feels a kiss against her hair.

“I missed you too baby. Now, are we ready for the mall?” Donna asks just as Felicity’s phone starts to ring.

“Hold that thought. Oh, it’s Oliver.” She frowns and answers, assuming he’d be in meetings all day. “Hi, honey.”

“Hey baby, did your mom get in okay?” He asks and Felicity smiles as her mom links their hands together.

“Yes, she’s right here.” She smiles and Donna squeals, leaning in towards the phone.

“Hi, Oliver!” She calls and Oliver chuckles, making Felicity imagine him fighting the smile.

“Hi, Donna.” He replies and Donna smiles, appeased. “Listen, Raisa just called me. She’s sick.”

“Oh no, is she okay?” Felicity frowns, checking the time and realizing that William’s school lets out in a few hours.

“She says it’s just a stomach bug but Thea and I are tied up in meetings here. Could you pick William up please?” He asks and Felicity smiles, batting off her mother’s questioning look.

“I most certainly can. What time are your meetings done?” She asks and chuckles as she hears him groan.

“I’m sorry baby, not until late.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, knowing how much he really regrets it.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I will pick up some dinner and make sure William does his homework.” She tells him and hears him chuckle.

“No cooking.” He tells her with a fake stern voice and she gasps.

“Oliver Queen, are insulting your wife’s skill in the kitchen?” She questions and he laughs.

“Felicity, I love you but if you go anywhere near my kitchen or let your mother near my kitchen…” He trails off and Felicity smirks.

“You’ll what? Put an arrow in me?” She asks with a soft voice, checking that her mom is encompassed in her phone first.

“No, I’ll hide the ice cream for a week.” He tells her and she gasps loudly.

“Do not even joke about that Oliver!” She tells him seriously and hears him laugh.

“Alright gorgeous, I have to go. Thank you for getting William, I will see you when I get home. Have a nice afternoon with your mom.” He tells her and Felicity smiles.

“Have fun in your meetings.” She teases and hears him groan. “I love you.”

“I love you too beautiful.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

His voice is soft as she hangs up the phone and she smiles softly as she puts her phone back in her purse.

“Everything okay?” Donna asks, linking her arm through Felicity’s and Felicity smiles, bumping her mom’s hip with her own.

“Everything’s fine. I just need Donna Smoak’s speed shopping expertise because William needs picking up from school in three hours.” Felicity tells her and Donna smirks.

“You called the right woman, little lady.” She grins and Felicity giggles, taking her mom’s bag as she pulls her coat on. Her mother clocks the photographers and frowns at Felicity. “Is there some celebrity here or something?”

Felicity frowns and pinches her nose, passing her mom’s bag back to her when she reaches for it.

“Um… not really. They’re local press and as the wife of the mayor…” Felicity trails off and Donna gasps, fixing Felicity’s hair around her head.

“Oh baby girl, say no more. You know, I once had a tryst with an actor whose name I shall not mention but he taught me a thing or two about paparazzi.” Donna tells her and Felicity groans, following her mother outside as she exits with an air that only Donna Smoak can have around her.

 

* * *

 

 

The mall is packed and Felicity is glad for it as her mother drags her from store to store, flicking through a million dresses and calling on sales assistants to pull everything white they have.

“I’m just saying Mom, I don’t want anything too extravagant,” Felicity explains when her mom tells her off for complaining for the umpteenth time.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, we agreed you wouldn’t fight me on this,” Donna tells her as they stand in a small boutique that Felicity would never have stepped foot in pre-Palmer Tech severance pay.

“I’m not fighting you Mom, I’m just…” She trails off, realizing that yes, she most likely is fighting her.

“Here! Try these!” Her mom grins and thrusts a pile of white fabric into her arms, ushering her towards the dressing rooms.

Felicity goes, the regret from her mother’s insanely good guilt trip making her do as she asks and she tries on dress after dress, pulling the dresses down and up as they sit uncomfortably on her body.

“Mom, these are all far more your style than they are mine.” She comments as she slides out of the penultimate dress, hanging it on the hanger and passing it out to her mother to disregard.

“Just try the last one honey, I think you’re gonna love it.” Donna calls and Felicity sighs, turning around to gaze at the last dress. It’s a little different than all the others and it does peak Felicity’s interest. The nude underdress is about as long as the others she’s tried but the fit is a little less tight and the white lace that overlays it hangs lower. It’s elegant whilst not too formal and Felicity actually does really like it.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Felicity smirks as she steps outside to show her mom who gasps, tears in her eyes.

“Oh baby girl, you look so beautiful.” Donna gasps and Felicity chuckles, spinning when her mom twirls her finger.

“I like it, I really do.” She comments, turning to look in the mirror at the end of the dressing rooms. “Yeah, I think this is the one.”

“Yay! Now, what about hair? You could do it up like…” Donna starts and Felicity surprises herself when she interrupts loudly.

“No! No… I just… Oliver likes it down.” She mumbles and blushes a little as her mom smirks, nudging her with her hip.

“Alright, down it is for Mayor Handsome,” Donna smirks and Felicity rolls her eyes.

“You are the _only_ person to call him that.” She laments and Donna shakes her head, fixing Felicity’s hair around her head.

“He is though. Alright, shoes?” Donna asks, leaning her head on Felicity’s shoulder and looking at her through the mirror.

“I could always do with a new pair of shoes.” Felicity grins and Donna does too, kissing her cheek.

“That’s my girl. Go change and I’ll get the sale assistant to ring that up.”

Felicity laughs and heads into the changing room, glad of her mother’s presence. She always has a way of making her feel lighter.

 

* * *

 

 

A new pair of Jimmy Choo’s in the back of the car next to the dress, Felicity loads her mom into the passenger seat and sets off towards Star City Junior High, happy to listen to Donna babble about work until they get there. She’s glad to see there are no paparazzi as she pulls into the parking lot, deciding not to carpool as William will be looking for Raisa’s car and not hers.

“You coming or are you gonna wait here?” Felicity offers but Donna is already pulling on her coat. “Guess that answers that.”

They head towards the front of the school where Felicity avoids the warden heralding cars into places, she had a nasty argument with her the last time she swung by to pick up William and she doesn’t particularly want to interact with the woman again.

William is stood on the top step by the door, looking out over the cars but he spots them easily, a wide smile coming across his face.

“Hi, Felicity!” He grins as he makes his way over, adjusting his backpack and she chuckles at the Flash symbols all over it.

“Hey buddy, you okay?” She asks and he nods, smiling a little nervously at Donna who grins happily at him. “William, this is my mom. Mom, you remember William.”

“It’s nice to see you again Ms. Smoak.” He tells her a little nervously and Felicity smiles as her mother obviously resists the urge to smother him.

“You too William but we need to deal with this Ms. Smoak business. It makes me feel about 50.” She comments and Felicity chuckles.

“Good luck with that one Mom. You call her whatever you’re comfortable with, okay?” Felicity tells him and ruffles his hair when he smiles up at her as he nods.

“Is Raisa okay?” He asks and Felicity droops a little, worried that he doesn’t want her to be there.

“She’s got a stomach bug. She called your dad earlier but he and Aunt Thea are stuck in meetings. Is it okay that I’m here?” She asks a little slowly and William nods his head quickly.

“Oh yeah, of course! I just know that you have your start-up and then planning the reception and everything. I just didn’t want to be a nuisance.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, kissing the top of his head. She knows everything here is new, for the both of them, but William is so sweet and she’s falling a little more in love with him every day.

“You could never be a nuisance to me, you hear?” She tells him and he smiles, a wide smile on his face. “So, how do you feel about video games and Big Belly Burger?”

“Like it’s the best idea ever.” He grins and Felicity does too, swinging her arm around his shoulders.

“Awesome, ‘cause it’s what we’re gonna do. Once you’ve finished your homework.” She comments and William groans as she laughs, winking at him.

“Fine but I get extra fries.” He tells her and she laughs, leading him and her mom back towards the car.

“You have got yourself a deal there, young man.” He whoops and takes off, climbing into the back seat and Felicity frowns when she turns to see her mom grinning at her. “What?”

“You are taking to this like a swan to water.” She comments and Felicity chuckles, ushering her mom into the car.

“It’s fish, Mom. Like a fish to water.” She comments as she climbs in and Donna frowns.

“But swans are far more elegant?” Donna asks and Felicity shrugs her shoulders.

“Did you buy more shoes?” William asks as he looks at the bags into the seat next to him and Felicity laughs.

“William, if there’s one thing I know to be true, it’s that a girl can never have too many shoes.” She comments and he frowns.

“I think yours and Dad’s closet space has something to say about that.” He retaliates and Felicity laughs loudly, starting the car engine.

“I suppose you don’t want that new video game that I bought you then, huh?” She winks and he grins, pulling his seatbelt on when she reminds him to.

 

* * *

 

 

Donna smiles as she sits on the couch in the Queen-Smoak-Clayton apartment later that night. Felicity and William are playing some video game which Donna is pretty sure her daughter is letting her stepson win at whilst she flicks through one of Felicity’s magazines.

The sound of a key in the lock alerts them all to the door opening and Donna smiles, keeping her eyes on her daughter as her husband enters the room.

Felicity’s face lights up and a glance over at Oliver shows that he has the same expression on his face. Donna smiles brightly as she watches Oliver make a beeline for Felicity, drawing her in with a soft hand under her chin to kiss her sweetly in greeting.

Donna watches them both turn to William, Oliver ruffling his hair as he asks about both of their days. He settles on the couch and draws Felicity close into his side, caught up in whatever it is that William’s describing about his day at school.

“Donna, I am so sorry! It’s so late, my brain’s all over the place.” Oliver apologizes when he spots her and Donna smiles, batting his excuses off as he stands to hug her in greeting.

“It’s no worry at all, honey.” She tells him and she can tell that he’s surprised at her lack of exuberance.

“How was your flight?” He asks politely, settling back down into the couch and Donna has to smile as he immediately reaches for Felicity again, pulling her close. It’s almost unconscious, from Felicity too as she cuddles into his side. It’s as if they just can’t imagine not touching one another.

It’s everything she’s ever wanted for her daughter, for someone to love her as unconditionally as Oliver Queen does and it makes her so happy to watch her baby girl so in love.


End file.
